


Terra: The Life of Cynther

by CoolStev



Series: Terra [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStev/pseuds/CoolStev
Summary: A biography written by Kel writer Falle Alinur. The Life of Cynther follows Cynther Lighthearth, the last king of Numaneya, and the slayer of the Dread Lich Malachor.
Series: Terra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604371





	Terra: The Life of Cynther

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a work in progress.

Bretonnian legends tell of the Great King Cynther Lighthearth, a man who brought together the fractured Numaneyans to defeat the Dread Lich Malachor. There are some who worship at the altar of the last king. There are even some who believe he still lives, and he shall one day take back his throne. There are few, however, who know the true story is Cynther. His life was pieced together by people who knew him, and both letters and journals that had by written by Cynther. Liberties were of course taken in sections of this book where information was scant. Do keep this in mind.

For those who are perhaps unfamiliar with Bretonnia, and indeed Terra at large, an explanation may be in order. This land has many races, many of whom come from an old race known as the Elves. They were immortal, and in their immortality, they tired of their way of life. They performed such acts that angered the gods, and were divided into the Elven races. First are the Humans and Kel, created by the god of magic Merotin. Humans are a tough race, strong and filled with stamina. Though they live short lives, humans are filled with an almost unmatched determination, which can be admirable, or terrifying. Kel, on the other hand, are the closest to the Elves of old. We may be considered weak, but we are quick and agile. With time, we can be as strong as a human, and we are twice as beautiful. Next are the Danaan, created by the god of thieves and assassins Anukari. Danaan are much like Kel, but their skin is a coal black, and their eyes are a deep red. They share a deep connection with magic, but are sensitive to the light.  
There are all the orcs, a race created by the god of survival Garu'garu. Orcs are a powerful race, tough and large in stature, making even Kel seem short in comparison. Finally, there are the dwarves, created by the god of the forge Mairann. A race made to be tough and smart, but also stubborn and ill-tempered at times. They are masters of the forge, and great allies to have, but even worse enemies. There are many races whose origins are unknown, but they share no relation to the elves. The first are the Antanians, a race from the desert land Antani, where the sun scorches your body to the bone. They are mostly docile people, but some form warrior clans, or shamanistic cults. They coined the term Elvenoid, as they bear a close resemblance to Elven races. Next are the mysterious Geoxis, a pale race from Geoxa, a land blanketed in snow. The Geoxis are an adaptable and tough race, which extends to they're biology, as they can change their sexual biology at will. Their eye and blood color bears relevance to their ability and social status, and they are a tribal peoples. There are also goblins and the more Elvenoid goblinites, the Elven constructed Prometheans, and the Gahennoids, a race born from demonic possession.  
There are many gods still, such as Terra Moteris, Kraton, Bahlzeb, and the Old Gods, but simply put, I do not have near enough paper or ink to explain something so universally known. Though this introduction has been long, I hope this will give context to those who know little of the world. Now, please enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in the world, or simply looking for a roleplay come join the official server! https://discord.gg/NEKJtkk


End file.
